fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fabuła - Lucrezia12
Bohaterowie Główni Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Pierwszoplanowi Bohaterowie Drugoplanowi Fabuła 'Saga Królestwa Ognia' Rodział 1: Decyzja Cesarza Był piękny dzień. Dziś nad całym Fiore świeciło słońce, a niebo było wyjątkowo błękitne. Cesarz zaś wyglądał na przygnębionego. Stał cicho na balkonie podziwiając ogród przy jego pałacu. W ręce trzymał odpieczętowany list od Rady Magii. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się i udał do swojej komnaty. Usiadł przy drewnianym biurku zdobionym drogimi materiałami, wyciągnął kartkę i zaczął pisać. Nałożył na nią pieczęć i kazał wysłać do Rady Magii, by ta rozesłała kopie wiadomości do wymienionych przez niego osób. Następnego dnia w jego pałacu zjawili się przedstawiciele trzech gildii; Lamia Scale, Sabertooth i ku zdziwieniu cesarzowej gildia, która nie radziła sobie przez ostatnie lata zbyt dobrze, a mianowicie Fairy Tail. Każdą gildię reprezentowało czworo członków, w których skład nie wchodziły exceedy. Cesarz spojrzał na wszystkich z powagą, która trzymała w niepewności nawet Duet Zabójców Smoków. - Nie wezwałem was tu z byle powodu. - powiedział z groźnym tonem, pokazując przy tym list od rady. Każdy wezwany mag zapoznał się z treścią smutnej i zarazem strasznej wiadomości dostarczonej przez Runicznych Rycerzy. Cesarz popatrzył na nich z jeszcze większą powagą, jednakże jego spojrzenie nie było już takie straszne. - Wysyłam najlepsze gildie z Fiore na ważną misję, w której możecie stracić nawet własne życie. - cesarz odwrócił się tyłem i spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał południe. Następnie ponownie spojrzał na magów, którzy zdawali się współczuć wszystkim mieszkańcom ich własnego królestwa. - Ataki mrocznych gildii stają się coraz bardziej groźne. Nawet, gdybyśmy wszyscy zjednoczyli siły nie dalibyśmy rady powstrzymać ani owych gildii, ani Zerefa. Wtajemniczam was w największą tajemnicę świata, abyście mogli wykonać misję. Królestwo Fiore nie jest jednym miejscem, gdzie używanie magii jest codziennością. Istnieje również mniejsze, lecz o wiele potężniejsze Królestwo Ognia. Waszą misją jest dotarcie do właśnie tego miejsca i poproszenie cesarzowej o zawarcie przymierza z Fiore, co jednocześnie oznaczałoby pomoc z jej strony. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem w oczach. Była to misja, dzięki której czuli się wyróżnieni. Na ich twarzach pojawiała się pewność siebie. Wszyscy zgodzili się wykonać rozkaz swojego władcy. - Cieszę się, że się zgodziliście. - powiedział uśmiechnięty cesarz. - Jutro o świcie wszyscy wyruszycie do Królestwa Ognia. W tym czasie jednak przeczytajcie książki o tym miejscu. Na ich końcu umieszczona jest mapa... Aha i jeszcze jedno. Bez względu na relacje między wami od tej pory jesteście sprzymierzeńcami, niczym jedna gildia. Macie się wspierać i ryzykować dla siebie życie. Nadszedł wieczór. Drużyna Natsu po raz pierwszy całym składem weszła do Domu Lucy, która jeszcze przygotowywała się do misji. Pakowała najważniejsze dla niej rzeczy, które po rzuceniu na nich specjalnego czaru robiły się tak małe, że wszystkie pomieściły się w jej kieszeni i nawet zostało trochę miejsca. Nie schowała jednak książki od cesarza, którą mocno trzymała w ręku. Jej mina nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Wyglądała, jakby ją coś martwiło. - Nie dziwi was to, że w tej książce nie ma nic wspomnianego o tej całej cesarzowej? - zapytała niepewnie blondynka. - Nie martw się. - pocieszała Erza. - Pewnie uznali, że wspominanie o niej nie jest potrzebne. - Ciekawe jaka ona jest... - myślał głośno Gray. - Mnie bardziej ciekawi, jak smakuje ogień w tym Królestwie. - poinformował Salamander. - Aye! - krzyknął pewny siebie exceed. - Ciekawe czy tamtejsze ryby pływają w wodzie, czy w ogniu. Może nie trzeba ich smażyć? Rozdział 2: Komplikacja Wstał ranek. Każdy był już na miejscu, za chwile Drużyna Fiore miała wyruszyć w długą podróż do tajemniczego królestwa. Wszyscy już stali na białym moście, który został wybrany na miejsce spotkania delegacji wybranej przez cesarza. Mieli już ruszać, kiedy z ramienia Stinga zniknął obrażony Lector. - Co jest Lector? - zapytał zmartwiony Eucliff. - Nie ruszam się stąd. - orzekł exceed. - Nie lubię ognia. Nim tylko zwierzę zdołało się obejrzeć, blondyn posadził go na swoim ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. - Bez gadania. Skoro ja idę, ty również wybierasz się w to miejsce. - powiedział żartobliwie Sting. Kiedy tylko Rogue i Frosch wraz z Minervą i Rufusem, którzy również przedstawiali Sabertooth uśmiechnęli się. Wszyscy ruszyli w nieznane im tereny by rozpocząć ciekawą, lecz być może dla niektórych ostatnią przygodę w ich życiu. Nie mieli w planach żadnego postoju. Z rozkazu cesarza nie mogli robić większych postojów oraz rozkazano im nie chodzić głównymi ścieżkami, by żaden z mrocznych magów nie mógł zabrać im czasu. W pewnym momencie Erza zatrzymała się zostając w tyle. Widząc to pozostali również przystanęli, chcąc wyciągnąć od Scalret powód spowolnienia marszu. - Też to słyszeliście? - zapytała Titania chwytając miecz. Reszta spojrzała na nią tak, jakby nic nie rozumieli. - O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Lyon. - Nie ważne. - schowała miecz szkarłatnowłosa. Nagle z ziemi, tuż za postacią Erzy wyłoniła się postać o damskiej sylwetce z długimi, czarnymi włosami i lśniącymi w cieniu fioletowymi oczami. Jej sztuka krycia się była tak profesjonalna, że nikt nie spostrzegł jej do momentu, kiedy ta wyjęła miecz i przystawiła go Scarlet do gardła. - Czy ty zawsze musisz nam psuć misję?! - zapytał krzyczącym tonem Sting widząc znajomą mu dziewczynę. - Teraz mam swoją. - pokazała język zabójcy białego smoka wroga kobieta. - Dopóki Grimoire Heart nie rozpoczną ataku i nie zdobędą Zerefa, a nastąpi to niedługo mam obowiązek wstrzymywać wasz marsz do Królestwa Ognia. Upps, nie przedstawiłam się, wybaczcie. - Nie musisz się przedstawiać. - powiedział z agresywnym tonem Happy. - Każdy wie, że jesteą Martha Evil, nowy lider Grimoire Heart. - Um, spostrzegawczy jesteś mały exceedzie. - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo Evil rzucając ostrze w kierunku niebieskofutrzastego. W tym momencie Titania sięgnęła po miecz i wykonała ruch, który z pewnością byłby w stanie zadać śmiertelny cios w głowę asowi serca diabła, jednakże jak się okazało uszkodziła tylko kamienny posąg przypominający jej ciało. Tym czasem Evil pojawiła się za Rogue i skierowała ogromny kamienny pocisk w jego kierunku, lecz ten z łatwością go odepchnął. W pewnym momencie wiatr zawiał dość mocno, jakby ktoś kto jest jego władcą wściekł się na czarownice z Grimoire Heart i każdy atak skierowany w kierunku Drużyny Fiore został skierowany przez niego w inne miejsce. Martha wiedziała co to znaczy i że aktualnie jej walka z piętnastką magów mimo tego, że jest wyrównana nie ma sensu. Na koniec wykonała tylko prosty gest ręką i zniknęła zapadając się pod ziemię. - Mam wrażenie, że nie rozumiem ludzkich kobiet. - stwierdził na podstawie tego incydentu Lector. - Jest inteligentna. - oznajmiła Erza chowając swój miecz. - Ona jeszcze wróci. Rozdział 3: Południowa Granica Minęło już kilka dni od ruszenia w kierunku południa, by móc przejść przez granicę Fiore i dostać się do Królestwa Ognia. Były jednak opóźnienia. Magowie zatrzymywali się w kilku miasteczkach; raz z powodu Natsu, który zaczął bójkę z nieznanym magiem, drugi raz gdy Lucy chciała dokupić sobie jeden ze srebrnych kluczy, kiedy trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia i kupić nowe potrzebne rzeczy, kiedy Minerva chciała spróbować najlepszej herbaty we Fiore, a na samym końcu, by móc odpocząć. W ten sposób Drużyna zmarnowała kilka dni marszu, trzeba było więc nadrobić to w jakikolwiek sposób. Problem stanowiło to, że najszybsza droga prowadziła przez główną ścieżkę we Fiore, a przecież cesarz zakazał im poruszania się takiego typu trasami. W pewnym momencie Natsu nie wytrzymał. Usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem dającym duży cień i zaprzestał marszu. Zamknął oczy, założył rękę na rękę i udał obrażonego na resztę drużyny. - Nie idę dalej. - poinformował Salamander. - Mam dość marszu w nie wiadomo jakie miejsca. Erza nie wyglądała na zadowoloną ze słów różowowłosego. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała jak jeden z diabłów, by choć trochę zmusić go do podróży. To jednak nic nie dało. - Hey, Salamander! - krzyknął w pewnym momencie Gray mrugając okiem do Erzy. - Kto pierwszy dobiegnie do morza, ten lepszy, ale wiadomo, że to będę ja. - Chciałbyś! - odkrzyknął Natsu podnosząc się i biegnąc za Fullbusterem. Problem Drużyny Fiore zdawał się być rozwiązany, wszyscy więc ruszyli dalej. Podróż dobiegała końca, przynajmniej nieznane innym magom królestwo było już blisko. Między Fiore, a Ognistą Ziemią było tylko ogromne morze. Trzech obecnych w drużynie smoczych zabójców załamało się z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej, jednakże zimny wzrok zarówno Erzy, jak i Minervy zmusił smoczą trójkę do zajęcia miejsca w olbrzymiej łodzi. Było już ciemno. Minął krótki czas od wejścia do środka lokomocji, a słońce już zniknęło z nieba. Było coraz mroczniej; na niebie nie było widać żadnej gwiazdy, a woda zdawała się być czarna jak smoła. Nad jej powierzchnią stworzyła się gęsta mgła, która stanowiła problem dla magów, szczególnie, że nikt nie posługiwał się magią wody, ani żadną z pokrewnych jej magii. W pewnym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli coś w rodzaju śpiewu kobiety. Wyszli więc ze swoich pokoi i stojąc na pokładzie okrętu ujrzeli księżyc zasłaniany przez czarne chmury. W pewnym momencie zawiał silny wiatr, który w krótkim czasie zgasił wszystkie latarnie. Przestało wiać. Natsu i Sting użyli swojej magii, by oświetlić choć to miejsce, gdzie zebrani byli wszyscy. Chcąc nastraszyć Lucy, Natsu skierował ogień w jej stronę. Blondynka na początku była przestraszona, jednakże szybko zorientowała się, że to żart i uderzyła w głowę Salamandra z całej siły. - Ale się boisz! - powiedział Natsu nie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. W pewnym momencie jego uśmiech zniknął i spojrzał z przerażeniem na twarz Lucy, a tak właściwie za nią. - Lucy, spójrz za siebie! - Nie nabiorę się na twoje nędzne żarty, łobuzie. - powiedziała Heartfilia, po czym udając obrażoną zamknęła oczy i odwróciła się tyłem do Dragneela. Kiedy je otworzyła krzyknęła. Zobaczyła wtedy ogromną syrenę o szarej skórze, czarnych oczach pozbawionych tęczówek w ciemno-szarym kostiumie z łusek, mrocznie wyglądających włosach i szyderczym uśmiechu. Na jej grzbiecie znajdowała się olbrzymia płetwa, która wyglądała na lekko poszarpaną. - Cześć blondyneczko. - powiedziała z potrójnym głosem bestia. Erza bez zastanowienia ruszyła na monstrum z mieczem, jednakże w ostatniej chwili jej ruch powstrzymał Lyon, który wyglądał na pewnego siebie. - Atak ci nic nie da, Erza. - powiedział Vastia. Titania schowała miecz. - Czytałem o tych bestiach. One kochają strach i niczego się nie boją. Są zbyt silne, więc w pojedynkę nie dałabyś rady. - Mogę przyzwać Aquarius, na pewno dałaby sobie z nimi radę. - zaproponowała cicho przestraszona Lucy. - To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. - odezwał się chcący pomóc Rogue. - Przyzywając Aquarius musiałabyś włożyć jej klucz do wody, czym zwróciłabyś na siebie uwagę innych tego typu potworów, więc nie jest to dobry plan. - Rogue ma rację, chyba. - przytaknął Sting. - A macie lepsze pomysły? - zapytała siedząca na beczce Minerva. - Tak się składa, że chyba ja mam. - powiedział Salamander gryząc się lekko w wargę. - Happy, czas na plan T. - Aye! - krzyknął niebieski exceed. - Obiecaj mi Natsu, że jak zabijesz tą dużą rybę to mi jej nie upieczesz, chcę wiedzieć jak smakuje. Rodział 4: Walka na morzu Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Lucrezia12